


【ADGG/中年组/情人节贺文/开车】礼物

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：双性盖勒特！二胎初孕Play！我实在是太喜欢GG被各种【哔——】（变态少女）。剧情承接我之前写过的新年贺文《温暖》。剧情向！又一篇非常温情的小甜饼！希望大家喜欢！





	1. 礼物（上）

「1951年2月14日」

  盖勒特怀孕了。这其实也没什么好惊讶的，阿不思从来都没对自己的性能力产生过什么怀疑。

  窗外堆积了一整个冬天的雪开始融化，忽远忽近的鸟啼声昭示着春天的到来。

  而初孕的盖勒特还舒服地窝在被子里不肯起床。

  阿不思轻轻拍了拍床上像小山一样蜷缩成一团的盖勒特：“盖尔，起来吃早饭了。”

  “嗯，等一会儿，再——再睡一会儿。”盖勒特懒洋洋的声音从被子里冒出来。

  阿不思轻笑了一声。他坐到床边，推了推还在被窝里耸动的爱人：“先起来吃点东西，待会儿再睡。不吃早饭对你的身体也不好。”阿不思将手伸进暖洋洋的被窝，捉住了还死死拽着被子的手。

  “唔，冻死了，你的手冷得像冰块一样。”盖勒特闷声抱怨着。但他没有立即甩开阿不思的手，相反，他们十指交叠在一起，紧扣着彼此。

  盖勒特从被窝里探出头来，银白色的长发散漫地披在肩头。他直起身子，揉了揉自己酸涩红肿的眼睛。一个糟糕的噩梦，盖勒特忍不住腹诽道。

  阿不思拿起挂在椅背上的羊绒大衣，轻柔地披到盖勒特身上，“快穿上，别着凉了。”

  “嘿！你能不能别老把我当做是你的学生一样？就算我怀孕了！”盖勒特尖声叫道。怀孕后的他声道开始变得纤细起来，身体也为承载一个新生命做好了准备。

  阿不思温柔地揉了揉盖勒特凌乱的发：“我对学生可没有这么多过分的关注，否则我怕不是早被卢修斯给赶出来了。”阿不思单手捧起盖勒特睡得有些泛红的脸颊，抹去他眼角还未来得及擦拭的眼泪：“怎么了？睡得不好吗？”

  盖勒特摇摇头，他伸出低垂在大衣里的手，勾住阿不思的脖颈。“没什么，就是有点累而已。”盖勒特并不想告诉阿不思那个令他心碎的梦境。他将自己埋在阿不思的怀里，不自觉地蹭着阿不思胸前柔软香甜的毛衣。怀孕后的盖勒特开始变得粘人起来，尽管他自己还没有意识到。阿不思温柔地注视着盖勒特的各种小动作，也不言明。

  阿不思横抱起盖勒特的同时，用无杖魔法给盖勒特光裸的膝盖卷上护膝。这一年多来，阿不思细心地照料着盖勒特，坚持每天都为他按摩，但盖勒特多年被禁锢在同一处的小腿仍旧显得有些畸形。【注1】

  阿不思搂着爱人下楼时，盖勒特挑逗着往阿不思的耳朵上吹了吹：“阿不思，你知道吗？今天是那些麻瓜的情人节。”

  阿不思点了点头，他笑着搂紧了盖勒特：“恩，我知道。你有想要什么礼物吗？”

  “恩，让我想想啊。”盖勒特装出一副认真思考的样子。正当他准备夸张地列出一大摞心愿时，盖勒特的脑海里闪过了刚才如预言般清晰苦涩的梦。他顿了顿，把自己正要脱口而出的礼物清单给狠狠地咽了回去。

  盖勒特没有再说些什么，他盯着左手无名指上泛着银光的戒指，思绪一下就飘到了远方。

 

 

  阿不思从纽蒙迦德最高层的囚窗口跳了进来，忽隐忽现的星光映照着阿不思在狂风中肆意飞扬的棕发。阿不思拉起盖勒特的手，不由分说地将妖精们打造的银戒套在他的手。

  “盖尔，嫁给我吧！”

  彼时还被关押在纽蒙迦德的盖勒特怔愣地看着阿不思这惊为天人的突然求婚。“你怎么来了？”他哑着嗓子问。

  “威森加摩的那些人总算是同意让我来看管你了。”监狱上空呼啸而过的寒风都掩盖不住阿不思话语间的喜悦。他拿起老魔杖，依次点了点绑缚在盖勒特手腕脚踝处的魔力限制器。随着“啪——”的一声脆响，泛着繁复魔法花纹的金属装置应声落下。阿不思拉起盖勒特，一把将他抱进怀里。“我们现在就离开这里，离开这个鬼地方。”

  怀里的人儿也太瘦了，远不如他风华绝代时的半分英姿。阿不思收紧了自己的臂弯，掷地有声地说道：“他们绝不会再伤你分毫！”

  伴随着阿不思的幻影移形，囚窗外终年冷冽的狂风瞬间凝滞，皎洁的月光透过厚重的积雨云照亮了顶层狭小的囚室。这是他们的重逢，这是他们新的开始。

 

 

  “在想什么呢？”阿不思吻了吻盖勒特的额头，打断了他神游物外的思绪。“我今天还要去学校上节课，中午再回来陪你。”

  “快去吧，快去管教管教那些不听话的小崽子们。”盖勒特喝着牛奶含糊不清地说道。

  阿不思幻影移形后，盖勒特无聊地窝到沙发上翻看着阿不思临走前塞给他的《巫师异闻录》。他心不在焉的挑动着厚重的古籍，脑海里全是今早的噩梦。它太过于真实了，真实的仿佛不属于梦境。

 

 

  梦境里的盖勒特站在对角巷黑黝黝的街道口，他看见形形色色的巫师们步履匆匆，恐惧在人群中蔓延。“神秘人来了——”身旁的妇人发出了一声刺耳的尖叫声，店铺窗口处摇曳的灯火瞬间熄灭。盖勒特试着往前走了几步，碎片化的场景如流水般从他的眼前飘散而过。他时而走在一座高塔的旋梯上，绿莹莹的光映照着惨白的天；他时而在川流不息的人群中奔跑着，似乎是为了见上谁的最后一面，一个对他来说非常、非常重要的人。他听见福克斯在不远的山坳里凄婉地鸣唱着，哀伤的歌声回荡在漆黑的夜空中，直至彼端。

  是有什么人去世了吗？盖勒特试着从脑海里翻找出一个名字来。

  盖勒特继续向前走着，他慢慢地走着，走过那一段段支离破碎的预言，踩过一具具早已没了呼吸的尸体。近处，巫师们哀号着、搀扶着彼此，徘徊在望不见尽头的石板路上。远处，黑魔法催动的蓝火猛烈地烧着，在空中飞舞的灰烬拂过盖勒特的脸颊。哀鸿遍野莫过于如此。

  盖勒特继续向前走着，似乎是为了找寻一个终点。然后他看到了，他与阿不思共同居住的小屋燃起了熊熊大火；他看到了，年逾古稀的阿不思被索命咒击中；他看到了，白色的大理石坟墓沉重的合上。这就是阿不思的终点吗？这就是他们爱情的终点吗？【注2】

  泪水瞬间盈满了盖勒特的眼眶，这一刻，他清楚地意识到阿不思在他的生命里是多么不可或缺的一部分，他已经无法忍受没有阿不思陪伴的人生了。

 

 

  盖勒特试着从这悲伤的梦境中抽离出来。他不安地抚摸着书脊，指尖有一下没一下的敲击着纸面。

  这真的是预言吗？

  真的不是自己在胡思乱想吗？

  被限制了魔力的他真的还有可能做出什么预言吗？

  盖勒特抬手看了看手腕上的限制器，金属的限制器在暖黄色灯光的映照下翻着淡银色的闪光。人生第一次，他觉得这限制器看上去顺眼极了。盖勒特小声宽慰了一下自己，没事的，那绝不是什么预言！魔法部的人是断然不会放任他有一丝一毫使用魔法的可能性的。

  一定是因为怀上了这可恶的小东西！盖勒特戳了戳自己平坦的小腹，尽管现在还看不出什么变化，但过不了几个月，这里就会鼓胀的像个皮球一样。

  “都怪你，让我变得像女人一样多愁善感。”盖勒特摇了摇头，把那些苦涩的情感使劲地甩出脑袋。他用袖口胡乱抹了抹自己哭得通红的眼睛，不想让一会儿就会回来的阿不思发现什么异常。阿不思太关心他了，做什么事总会优先考虑着自己，盖勒特不想再因为这些小事让阿不思徒增烦忧了。

  盖勒特瞥见放在茶几上的《预言家日报》大幅刊登了麻瓜们的情人节——随着巫师开始融入麻瓜们的生活，不少麻瓜的节日也开始进入巫师们的日常。

  差点忘了，今天还是情人节。盖勒特挑了挑眉。

  他决心送阿不思一份情人节礼物，一份大礼。

 

【注1】在《温暖》中也写到过，盖勒特之前被长期囚禁在纽蒙迦德无法走动，又被限制魔力一直无法治愈，就患上了腿部肌肉萎缩。

【注2】不完全参考《哈利波特与混血王子》，请不要认为我写错了。


	2. 【ADGG/中年组/情人节贺文/开车】礼物（下）

「1951年2月14日」

  阿不思是在临近中午的时候回来的，他手里还拎着一袋从蜂蜜公爵抢来的情人节特供——蜂蜜芝士雪糕。

  “盖尔，我回来了。你要不要尝尝——”阿不思的话还没有说完，他就被眼前靓丽的爱人给惊到了。只见盖勒特穿着阿不思之前还没来得及洗净的白色衬衣，晃荡着光裸的双腿坐在餐桌旁的高脚椅上。盖勒特与阿不思的身材相差无几，但这撩人的白发精灵故意将阿不思的衣服穿出了一幅娇小玲珑的姿态——他拉扯开领口，将雪白透亮的肩膀完全暴露在空气之中。因为妊娠而些微胀大的胸部伴随着盖勒特勾人的扭动若影若现，淡棕色的乳晕烘托着其上如覆盆子一般红艳外翻的乳头。前几日欢爱遗留下的吻痕还没有完全消退，淡红色的印记星星点点的散布在盖勒特裸露的锁骨上，色情而美好。

  “阿尔，你回来啦。”盖勒特摇摇晃晃着扑上前来，一把搂住了阿不思的脖子。

  阿不思急忙走上前揽住盖勒特的腰，以免他滑下去受了伤。他托起盖勒特的臀，想就这么把爱人抱回床上去。但当阿不思触摸到一大片柔软而富有弹性的肌肤时，他整个人都僵住了。盖勒特下面什么都没穿。

  盖勒特的双腿如蛇一般灵巧地缠上阿不思的腰，他像一只树袋熊一样完全挂在了爱人的身上，“白日宣淫哈？”盖勒特说话间呼呼的气息打在阿不思的脸颊上，痒痒的。

  “那也是你的错。”阿不思觉得自己的阴茎已经完全硬了。

  阿不思半抱着盖勒特艰难地向前走，期间还有盖勒特挑衅似的啃咬着他的耳垂。他将盖勒特放在沙发上，吻上了那张还在到处啃啄的红唇。

  他们倚靠着坐在沙发上，亲吻着彼此。盖勒特热情地卷起阿不思的舌尖，带进自己的口腔，任由阿不思在其中攻城略地。

  “唔——你慢点。”盖勒特在一次过于窒息的深吻中不小心磕碰到了自己的牙齿。

  阿不思舔开盖勒特猛地紧闭的贝齿，小心翼翼地舔过泛起一点点血丝的舌苔。铁锈味的血液在他们的舌尖晕染开，是情欲的味道。

  盖勒特趴伏在阿不思的怀里，紧密贴合着彼此的同时也能感受到周遭快速升高的温度。他用眼角的余光瞥见了阿不思之前随意丢弃在地上的雪糕，一个绝妙的主意顿时划过他的脑海。

  “等——等一下。”盖勒特从阿不思的身上爬开，他用他们的老魔杖挑起那个包裹着精美丝带的甜品盒。他胡乱地拆解开包装纸，用手指挑了一大块有些融化的冰淇淋含在嘴里。

  “很好吃呢。”盖勒特眨了眨他灵动的眼睛，“阿尔要不要也尝一口呢？”

  阿不思的身体在他的大脑做出任何指令以前就封住了盖勒特的唇。他们交换了一个带着蜂蜜芝士味的冰冰凉凉的吻。与此同时，盖勒特还粘着雪糕的手开始在阿不思的身上到处煽风点火。他按住阿不思身下鼓鼓囊囊的硬物，用掌心描摹着令他血脉偾张的阴茎。盖勒特用手指挑开阿不思的巫师袍，微凉的手指触碰到炙热的阴茎，是冰与火的相融。

  “你今天就这么急不可耐地要我来上你吗？”阿不思揉了揉盖勒特凌乱的发。

  “比这个更好。”盖勒特挑了挑眉。他从阿不思的口腔里抽离出来，被涎液打湿的嘴唇不自然的红肿着，嘴角还挂着没来得及舔净的蜂蜜奶油。

  盖勒特在已经完全融成一摊的冰激凌里按了按，掌心瞬间沾染上了大量淡白色的奶油。盖勒特扶住阿不思的阴茎，将粘稠的奶油细细地涂抹在挺立的柱身上。他圆润的指甲滑过铃口，皙白的指腹挑逗地轻摩着细缝。指尖的奶液附着在膨胀的龟头上，仿若精美的麻瓜西点一般待人品尝、待人回味。盖勒特将他低垂的白发别在耳后，在阿不思一脸震惊的注视下舔舐起粗长的海绵体。

  盖勒特灵巧地舔过柱身上的每一处细缝。他的舌尖滑过带着奶油渍的柱体，舔开层层叠叠的褶皱，像一只贪吃的猫咪一般不放过每一处的白色奶液。浓稠的奶油掩盖了阴茎的腥膻，只留下如海盐一般淡淡的咸味。盖勒特按住阿不思的大腿，一口吞下了大半的阴茎。他小心地上下含弄，注意着不让自己的牙齿磕碰到滚烫的巨物。

  “嗯——真的很好吃呢——”盖勒特趴伏在阿不思的腿间，含含糊糊地说道。阿不思倚靠在沙发扶手上，享受着盖勒特为数不多的细致服务——盖勒特只有在他心情大好的时候才会放下身段为他口交。

  盖勒特深深浅浅地模仿着性交的动作，粗大的阴茎在他的口腔里肆意地探索。舌苔摩挲着龟头，柔软的粘膜内壁附着上阴茎凸起的冠状沟。丝丝的涎液顺着嘴角与阴茎的贴合处缓缓流下，带出蜿蜒的水痕。如樱桃般粉嫩的舌在盖勒特卖力的上下抽插中若隐若现，带来剧烈的感官刺激。阿不思轻柔的捧起盖勒特的脸颊，迎着爱人的动作慢慢地挺腰，方便盖勒特更好、更深的吞咽。

  盖勒特顽皮的手不时地在阴茎双侧的囊袋边打着转，浓密的耻毛剐蹭着鼻尖，旋开痒痒的触感。盖勒特在阿不思短暂的抽离时还不忘露出如猫咪一般不满足的神情——他半跪着抬起头，意犹未尽的舔了舔娇艳欲滴的红唇，勾人的唇水灵灵的泛着光。

  盖勒特觉得自己的下身已经完全湿透了。怀孕后的他性欲尤其旺盛，过多分泌的雌性激素让他的身体变得更加水润柔性。但就是因为怀上了这可恨的小东西，阿不思已经很久都没有插入他饥渴的、急需爱抚的花穴里了。

  盖勒特再次轻启朱唇，追逐着令他雀跃、令他燥热的阴茎。空虚的穴道得不到饱涨的填充，只能先满足一下口腹之欲了，盖勒特心想。他抱怨着伸手揉了揉自己已经被淫水撑得半开的阴唇，花穴顿时如溃堤一般喷出了一大股清液。仅凭着口交，盖勒特淫荡的身体就潮吹了。

  盖勒特仰起头，用他那半是情欲、半是迷蒙的异瞳直视进阿不思深蓝色的眼睛里。“阿尔——还要——”阿不思再也按捺不住自己想要深顶进那如温水一般柔软的口腔里的冲动了。

  阿不思按住盖勒特的后颈，一个挺身，龟头碾压过喉管。

  “唔——”盖勒特忍住想要干呕的恶心感，极力的撑大嘴巴迎接着如火龙一般在他的口腔内上下翻飞的阴茎。

  阿不思在盖勒特的口腔里猛烈的抽插着。不同于盖勒特清浅的舔弄，阿不思的抽插更为迅捷，也更深入。盖尔的口腔同他的穴道一样温暖，阿不思心想。阴茎破开内里，龟头渗出的前液和零星的白浊顺着盖勒特的喉管直往下淌。阿不思扶住盖勒特颤颤巍巍着想要后退的身体，以防他在激烈的活塞运动中伤到了自己，也伤到了腹中的胎儿。

  盖勒特在一次深喉中绞紧了龟头，快速收缩的口腔吮吸着阴茎，一阵蚀骨销魂的快感在阿不思的脑海里炸裂。很快，炙热的粘液就在盖勒特的口腔内大量地喷溅开，浓稠滑腻的液体伴随着盖勒特滚动的喉结流满了他的食道。

  “快吐出来。”阿不思急忙从盖勒特的口腔里撤出来。他一把抱起盖勒特，轻拍着咳嗽不断的爱人。

  “咳——咳——”盖勒特有些呛到了，一些来不及吞咽的精液在他的舌尖停驻。盖勒特半仰着头，努力咽下口腔内满溢的浊液。

  “都吃下去了。”盖勒特舔了舔嘴唇，尽管一次性吞下大量的精液让他感觉有些反胃，但一想到阿不思还真实的陪伴在自己身边，一种如热气球一般充盈的满足感便在盖勒特的心里炸开了花。

  阿不思单手环绕着盖勒特雪白的脊背，将他安置在自己的怀里。他替盖勒特解开了还半挂在手臂上的衬衣，全身赤裸、双腿间像发大水一般喷着乳白色汁液的盖勒特与仍旧衣冠楚楚的阿不思形成了鲜明的对比。

  “哈！想不到你这为人师表的白巫师也有这样禽兽的一面。”盖勒特在阿不思的耳边细微的喘息着。

  “还不是你害的？”阿不思揉了揉盖勒特柔嫩的臀瓣，那里已经被淫水浸湿了。“怎么流了这么多水？”

  盖勒特跨坐到阿不思的身上，尖尖的犬牙啃咬着阿不思的肩膀。“那是因为我还想要！阿尔，给我——”盖勒特有些愤懑地说道，他极富暗示性地用光裸的臀尖磨蹭着阿不思又半硬起来的阴茎。

  “你怀孕了，我不能——”盖勒特用一个深吻封住了阿不思的拒绝。

  盖勒特搂住阿不思的肩膀，两腿大张着钳住阿不思的腰。他上下耸动着，方便阿不思的阴茎在他如幽壑一般待人探索的臀缝间来回摩擦。

  “嗯——”龟头擦过含苞待放的花穴口，引起盖勒特全身的战栗，“嗯——阿尔——你进来好吗？”盖勒特用堪比黑湖中的人鱼般魅惑的嗓音勾引着阿不思。

  “现在插入，对你、对宝宝都不好。”阿不思安抚着因为爱欲而变得全身潮红的盖勒特。

  “哼，说到底还不是为了这可恶的小东西。”盖勒特戳了戳暂时还看不出什么变化的小腹，“以前也是！一怀上克雷登斯，你的眼里就全是那臭屁的小鬼！都不关心我了。”

  阿不思哑然失笑，“你怎么连你孩子的醋也吃啊？”

  盖勒特轻哼了一声，他扶住阿不思的阴茎，全然不顾爱人的阻拦，将阴茎狠狠地钉入自己的花穴。

  “唔——”盖勒特一下就软了腰，阿不思急忙托住盖勒特因为持续高潮而变得软绵绵的身体，想赶紧从他的穴道里撤出来。

  “没，没关系的——”盖勒特拍开了阿不思的手，“只要——只要不捅进宫口——就——就没事——”盖勒特深吸了一口气，因为重力而进的更深的阴茎填满了整个穴道，饱胀感顺着穴壁传至全身。饥渴的阴道紧绞了异物，盖勒特试着上下抽动了几次，但长期无力的双腿撑不住他反复的起落。

  “求——求你了——阿尔——你别离开我——”盖勒特大哭着喊道。那个悲伤的预言如猛鬼作祟一般重又爬回了他本就被迷情的快感冲成一团浆糊的脑袋里。阿不思对他绵延的爱，对他无尽的包容，都随着他的离世永远地消失在时间的长河里了。被阿不思近乎宠坏了的他，又怎么能承受没有阿不思的人生？在纽蒙迦德孤独终老的人生呢？

  “求你了——动一下好吗？”滚烫的泪水如井喷似的顺着盖勒特的脸颊大滴大滴地滚落，沾湿了阿不思脖颈间大片的布料。

  阿不思抬手抹去盖勒特脸颊上的泪痕，今天的爱人很热情，但也热情的有些反常了——盖勒特很少会像今天这样哭成个泪人，即使是在激烈的性爱中。他托起盖勒特的臀部，在花穴的浅处梭巡着，并不再深入。龟头卡在穴口处，浅浅的刺戳着。阴茎的大部分都还被盖勒特紧夹在臀缝间摩擦，炙热的阴茎冲破阴唇，贴附上深埋其中的阴蒂。被反复摩擦的阴蒂逐渐充血外露，仿若盛开的花蕊一般膨胀开。

  阿不思很快就从瑟缩的花穴里退了出来，插入了另一处温暖的穴道。

  “啊——”阿不思一上来就直奔主题，炽热的阴茎破开后穴层层叠叠的褶皱，直抵前列腺。“啊——你别——别撞那里——”盖勒特被阿不思放倒在沙发上，他的双腿被阿不思摁在手臂两侧，方便更深的插入。

  阿不思猛烈地冲撞着盖勒特的身体，不同于花穴如水般的柔软鲜嫩，盖勒特的后穴永远是紧致而炽热的。他按住盖勒特的腰，囊袋拍击着丰盈的臀肉，那里很快就变得红肿一片了。

  “你今天是怎么了啊？”阿不思在抽插之余宽慰似轻吻着盖勒特眼角流个没完的眼泪。

  “啊——没——没什么。”快感夹杂着悲伤晃荡在盖勒特剧烈起伏的胸口，他紧扣住阿不思的手臂，在其上留下了道道的指印。花穴因为体位的关系完全暴露在阿不思的视线之下，一张一合的打着颤。

  “你确定不说吗？”阿不思按住了盖勒特淌着前液的铃口，那里已经因为即将爆发的快感渗出了点点白浊。阿不思单手堵住了释放口的同时还不忘慢慢地抠挖着包皮，如蚂蚁啃噬一般细细密密的酥麻感顺着阴茎传遍了全身。

  “嗯——真的没什么——我就是做了个噩梦而已。”盖勒特低垂着眼眸，不敢直视阿不思，生怕这个摄神取念的高手看出点什么。

  尽管盖勒特没有再多说些什么，但阿不思已经猜到了十有八九。怀孕期间的盖勒特会变得更感性，他预言的能力也会变得非常的不稳定。

  “那不会是真的，”阿不思握住盖勒特的手，将它按在自己的胸口。“我会永远陪在你身边的，永远。”

  盖勒特再也忍不住眼眶如潮水一般再次翻涌上来的苦涩，“阿尔——”泪眼朦胧间，他软软地叫着爱人的名字，一种满溢的幸福感充盈着他的胸腔。他们交换了一个热烈的吻，爱意融化在两人的舌尖。

  “啊——”他们同时到达了高潮。

  白浊喷洒在盖勒特的肠道内，过多的精液混杂着肠液沿着交合处流了下来。盖勒特小声的呻吟着，被过分填满的肠道紧收着，泛起一阵阵酸涩的触感。阿不思搂紧了还在抽噎的盖勒特：

  “情人节快乐，我的盖尔。”

  “我的阿尔，情人节快乐。”

 

冬春交叠，

夏秋更替，

都不会改变，

我对你绵延的爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 【补充】我本来是不想这么早更新的，然而没有粮，好吧，我只能又一次挥刀割向了腿肉。情人节晚上更新后文的车，不可能再早了，毕竟这是情人节贺文。另外，最近主攻《再过四年》，所以很长一段时间里都只有肉沫（我甚至抛弃了我和姬友打游戏的时间来更新）。虽然没什么人要看，但我其实最喜欢这个故事，平凡而温暖的日常，是我最向往的人生。


End file.
